


天使不可貌相

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ACA - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 偷偷說應梗文：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmm93w
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	天使不可貌相

人們對天使的印象總是那樣，善良、正義、光明、忠誠且嫉惡如仇，所有正面性格的集合體。整體上的確如此，尤其出生在造成許多天使墮落的戰爭之後的天使更加符合。

然而阿茲拉斐爾是一名參與過天使戰爭的天使。

這些誕生較早的天使普遍來說，比較有個性。換句話說，比後來的天使們更像人類。這亦是米迦勒在非戰時會與惡魔相互聯繫，而加百列從不運用此手段的原因。

後生的天使們更加黑白分明；反過來講，先誕的天使們更善於偽裝，老好人一樣的阿茲拉斐爾也不例外。

「這麼說，那次你是故意的吧。」環抱枕頭趴在床上的克羅里篤定的目光落在身旁的天使身上。

阿茲拉斐爾躺在床上，神情無辜地說：「哪一次？老蛇。」

「我偶爾會思索……」克羅里意味深長的眼神在天使臉上游移，「為什麼我總是能得到你的消息。」

「因為我們互相交換資訊。」阿茲拉斐爾拍了拍他的肩，「別忘了我們長久以來的聯盟。」

「不，不是指那個。」克羅里抓住他的手揉搓掌肉，「雖然多半是我時時刻刻留意你的情況，可是那時候我真的生氣了。」甚至睡了好長一段時間。

「噢，」察覺對方所指的事情，阿茲拉斐爾的笑容逐漸滲入尷尬，「你發現了呀。」

「當時我不再主動觀察你，」克羅里放開枕頭抱住他，「還是知道了你即將遇上麻煩。」

是的，1941年於倫敦某教堂發生之事，他們心照不宣。

「我太急躁了，對嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾愁眉道，「你從沒消失這麼久。」

「否則我也不會發現這些消息其實是自動送上門的。」克羅里咧嘴一笑，「我居然到現在才明白是你。」

「當然是我，」阿茲拉斐爾意外地看向惡魔，「不然會是誰向你遞一個天使的消息？」

「某個想給你一個教訓的天使？」克羅里隨口一猜，「你知道天使也會有壞心思吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾偏頭想了一會，仍然堅定地說：「我們的壞心思不會到這種程度。陷害別的天使與惡魔同謀？簡直是不可饒恕。」

「我很懷疑。」克羅里的看法與之不同，「他們看起來很享受懲罰叛徒。」

「我比較疑惑在那之前你為什麼這麼生氣我不給你聖水。」阿茲拉斐爾疑惑地問，他絕對是出於好心避免克羅里想不開，卻差點失去這個朋友。

嗯，現在不只是朋友了，阿茲拉斐爾的臉貼在他的胸口，頭一次理解人類為何需要一具肉身，肉體的歡愉與靈魂的契合是相似又不全然相同的感受。

「我需要一個保險，」克羅里納悶天使怎麼會不明瞭，「這不是藉口，我就是需要一個保險，而且這道保險確實派上了用場。我都這麼誠懇地請求你了，你居然不肯幫忙。」

不好意思承認自己想多了，阿茲拉斐爾立即轉移話題，「如果我沒讓你知道我又把自己弄進了難關之中，那天你會來教堂嗎？」

「會。」克羅里撫摸他的頭髮，「無論如何，我都會知道。」

「就算只是肉身的毀滅？」阿茲拉斐爾備感窩心。

「是的。」克羅里咕噥著回答，誰知道上頭還會不會發給阿茲拉斐爾下一具肉身，他冒不起這個風險。

「你實在太善……」

「天使，不要汙衊我。」

完


End file.
